Cassie
by Holszka
Summary: They say, that we have to be rather careful when dealing with gods, because they fickle beings. Most of the time they do not interfere in mortal dealings, but sometimes they do. OC!Lestrange


So this happen. This plot and Cassie was making making me tired for a long time. It seriously is way different then it was in the beginning. So whatever, I hope you will like it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _They say, there is power in the name. When mother for the first time say the name of her child, it echoes in universe, the beautiful sound. And before the fall of old gods, before gods grew too cold and indifferent to theirs creations, there were silent ceremonies of births, with hushed tones, strong wards all around, to try protect the child from any charm. But with each passing century, with no higher being trying to meddle in mortal life, people started to forget about old rituals and traditions; and only few still follow old ways of our people._

 _Now universe is loud all the time, witches and wizards unprotected from ancient gods and time comes, when the child with old blood is born, and the gods will hear it's cry and they start to stir; and then the next play will began, where for another time mortals become puppets in gods hand._

 _Old rites of Ancient Times_ , _Agorn Pyrites_

The book was heavy and old, like centuries old, where in the center was image of Stonehenge with setting sun over it and then changes in sunset; but magic enchanted in the cover was too weak or maybe someone tried to damage it, so colors where fading - the setting sun was grey and when it started to set, the color bleed red and black, looking like solemn scenery for a sacrifice. It was quite fitting for the content of this book.

I found it in history section of our family library. It really should be in old magic section, even maybe philosophy, but I couldn't blame anyone from putting it to nearer shelf. Our family library was huge - it took four floors in west wing of the manor and was my favorite place with big windows with sharp arcs and with dark wooden bookshelf, and the smell of old, forgotten knowledge. On each floor were comfy armchairs and small round tables, where house-elf always left fresh flowers and tea with biscuits. Sometimes even old sire Raphenel, the most nostalgic from my ancestors, who's portrait was situated on the wall in second floor, would play a tune on the piano or violin.

„What are you reading this time, Cassie?" Asked Rudolphus, making me almost scream, when he came to stand beside me.

„Rudi!" I glared at my older brother, who grinned in return with mischief in his eyes. He was older by eight years, but in my personal opinion, the most childish from my siblings. He stood at 6"2 at nineteen and would probably not grow more. He was rather handsome man - with classic, sharp features of Lestrange with high bone cheeks and triangular jaw. He had long dark red hair and like my father, he preferred to tie them in a ponytail. The only thing that was standing out, was the scar on his left cheek, long and thin, crossing from the middle to the neck. If I remember correctly, he gained it from one of his escapades to dark market; or so he told me when I asked.

„Not my fault, that you don't pay attention to your surrounding, little sister" He smiled at me with his stupid warm smile. Rudolphus was a heir of our house, with a lot of responsibilities and he has certain requirements to uphold, but he never was cold to me or my other brother. To tell the truth, I was little afraid that when he officially become _the_ heir and adult, he would change, but he didn't to my utter relief.

„So did you find something interesting or are you just trying to hoard books just to yourself?"

„That was one time!" I hissed, my cheeks warm. I was nine at the time and it was not my fault, that our avatar is really strong in our blood.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. I glared at him, but he only winked, smiling. Rudolphus took the book from my hands, reading the title and glancing at the damaged cover with a frown.

„Did you had any new dreams, Cassie?" There was worry in his voice. His dark eyes looked at me with intent.

„Still the same" I shrugged.

„You shouldn't reading books like that, you're still a child, Cassandra" I puffed my cheeks.

„I'm eleven years old"

„Exactly my point" He said, but he gave me book back anyway. I grinned at him innocently. He knew that whatever he would try to told me about reading, I would never listen. I loved to read about anything and of course everything regarding my gift.

„Come on, little sister, I promised to take you to Diagon Alley, did I not?"

* * *

The first manifestation of my gift was the easiest and in truth nobody even noticed. We were attending one of the summer gathering in ancestral manor of Yaxley family. Right now I only recall impossible tall building with dark brown carpet and my ancestors looming from portraits at me and my brothers. I clutched to my mothers dress, afraid to get lost in this unknown to me place. How could grandmother Giovanna live in this building, I will never know.

House-elf guide us to the back gardens filled with round tables and blooming red flowers, and most of all, wizards and witches. I was five at the time and it was the first time when I saw that many people. My eyes were round with curiosity and amazed at the sight of colorful robes of witches and frivolous hats of wizards. They looked like the perfect mix of color palette, from which my mother asked me to choose my new set of robes on this occasion. They were bright pink, yellows and greens, but also more classic black and grey, with hafted in them big and expensive gemstones.

All the party I stayed with my mother, who with gentle hand and warm smile included me in my childish behavior. Father also looked at me with amused, when he spotted hiding me in my mothers navy blue robes. At first Rodolphus and Rabastan, both older than me, also stayed with me and mother for the next half an hour, but when aunt Felippe came with another set of her husband's nieces, wanting to present them to to young lordlings, they politely excused thymself from our company.

I remember that weather was really nice, it was in early July; and then came uncle Archibald with his newest wife, they exchanged pleasantries with mother, and when uncle ruffled my hair, I had the tinny spark of pain behind my eyes, and image of old kneezle, small crib and blond hair dropped in blood appear in my head. I didn't know what it meant and when I told it to my mother, she rebuked it as a result of the heat and then decided it was enough for me, and then we said goodbye's to grandparents, and before I could even try to think about images I saw, I was safely tucked in bed, snoring softly.

Three weeks later there was a letter from uncle Archibald, his new wife died in unfortunate accident and there would be funeral to attend. Much later I would find, that she died trying to murder son of uncle Archibald from his previous marriage, and only the old family kneezle saved the small child.

* * *

The first prophecy I ever utter was at my own birthday, when clad in virginal white robe, I thanked old gods on the altar with small token of my magic, like how my ancestors did before me. Father and mother with my brothers stood near the ritual circle, pride inside theirs eyes. With them stood the rest of my close family - my godmother aunt Felippe, godfather uncle Mortimer, grandmother Giovanni with grandfather Reginald, but of course in respective distance of each other. It wouldn't do with murder on this joyful occasion. On the other side was great-grandmother Magneta, uncle Roderick with his wife aunt Odette, and uncle Jean-Sebastian with aunt Charlotte and their son cousin Nicholas with his wife Gabrielle.

The magic on the seventh of April was high in the air. I uttered my silent prayer to old gods; that probably was the last thought only mine. They say, that we have to be rather careful when dealing with gods, because they fickle beings. Most of the time they do not interfere in mortal dealings, but sometimes they _do._

„ _Cassandra, they named you, mockery of my greatest love, who spurn me on_ " Apollo, the inhuman voice in my body and mind. I could feel his overpowering presence. He's like the sun, to which most compared him, and like the sun, he burns this, that is around him. „ _And like the Cassandra, you shall be. Blood of old blood, the price will come, where thys, who named you as such, would remember they're crime. You be claimed as one of mine from now on to the rest of time._ "

When he left, I felt empty and cold, like there should be something with me. And like a sacrifice to his demands, I fell upon ceremonial altar with blood staining my white gown. That was the last thing I remembered from my seventh birthday.

* * *

After my eventful ceremony, Apollo became our patronage god and every prayer or seasonal rites we started sending to him. Our family was different from other great houses and never before came under one of gods. For centuries we prayed to countless gods and deities, never devoting ourself to only one, and other always raised brows at us. It was uncommon practice and maybe because of that they labeled us _strange;_ but now we become the puppets in Apollos show. I only hope, that he would become merciful god in the end.

We never speak of this, what happened on that night. My father even demanded Unbreakable Vow from the rest of family. To me, he only said „ _Remember, Cassandra, that this touched by gods don't live long and free in our world._ " That was time, when I learned what will be the price, if someone undesirable will hear about my gift.

* * *

The next most significant moment in my life was the cursed fifth day of December. After my birthday ceremony, my parents and siblings become more caution with me, but never I felt not loved. My father and mother tried to find some knowledge about my ability and Rudolphus and Rabastan were just there to cheer me up after nightmare or Apollos sight.

In December St. Mungos organized the charity gala, where there was also a big auction of some archaic potions and books. All gathered money were meant to be spent on hospital and its patients that couldn't afford the more complex healing.

Of course our family was invited - we may be _traditional_ family, but with old money and old blood, it would be insult to us and ours otherwise.

I remember that day mother wore light blue robe with pearls around her neck and smile on her lips. She was beautiful, with golden blond curls falling on her face and arms gently, small nose and full lips, and big stormy blue eyes. Slender and lean, she presented herself like a true Veela. Father had dark robe with blue accents and silver hafts. They looked so much in love, that we often complained with my siblings about it loudly, and then we had to run before jinx could catch us. With my brothers at Hogwarts, I knew that I had to endure five or even more hours of stuffy and boring gala.

I remember that the hall was decorated with ice and snow imitating inside of cave with icicles hanging from the ceiling and the snowflakes floating in the air. There was a lot of people, witches and wizards in their finest robes and children like me, utterly bored. The only funny thing was when Black heir, the boy around my age, put a handful of snow behind his cousin dress, and then started to run, before she could hex him.

Near the end, where the light of lamps dims a little, I fell it. I was sitting on a chair near the round table with my mother and aunt Felippe and two old ladies. Father was somewhere with others Lords, or so mother told me when I asked her.

I could feel him, the overpowering sun, who was cackling inside me and waiting. The word suddenly came whispered in my ear „ _where thys, who named you as such, would remember they're crime"_

In moments of seconds, the hall become the most hellish place on earth. The masked men appeared from nowhere with curses on their lips and hatred in their eyes. I heard screams, with wide open eyes I saw witches and wizards fell down lifeless; there was blood, chaos and death in the air. I don't know what happened then, I only remember like something hit our table or maybe my mother pushed my from my chair. In the next second I was tucked with my aunt Felippe under powerful magic shield and with building panic I was looking at my fighting mother. I never saw something so deadly beautiful and painfully sad.

„ _And thus comes the complete turn of life. For is there always a price."_ And before Apollo could utter the sentence to end, I watched like the body of my mother hit the floor to never stand up. That was the time, where I could understand my namesake for never loving her god. His vibrant cackling did not leave me even when I fell asleep.

* * *

The funeral was quick and silent affair. Great-grandmother Meganta organized the whole thing with solemn face. Uncle Mortimer and Jean-Sebastian stood silently near me and my brothers.

Like her ancestor who at the time took the boat and invaded French, my mother body was placed upon pyre, so she could moved on properly. She never looked more beautiful then in golden robe, with wand in her closed hands which were laying on her unmoving breast. Each of hers brothers put one of a coin on her closed eyelids and father casted _Fiendfyre_ so strong, that it lasted three days and three night, and burned everything near it to the ground, leaving one parcel of our land completely bare to any life.

„I'm sorry, father" I said quietly, looking at raging inferno with tears on my face and pain in my chest.

„We are just a pawns to the gods, my daughter, and make no mistakes, that you could prevent what was foretold."

* * *

Life was different without my mother, more dull and cold. My father closed himself for months and I only saw him on dinners, when we ate in grave silence. Once I met him in the gardens, when he was strolling around, and his aura was so painfully sad, that I run to my chamber with tears in eyes. The next day came uncle Mortimer and aunt Felippe, and after theirs intervention, father started to see me and my siblings again, but he never smiled again.

Rudolphus took more seriously his responsibilities with being a heir to our family and for a while I didn't had my loving older brother, who could read me before my sleep. When I meet him in the manor, he was always nice to me, but in this etiquette kind of way. Rabastan was the image of maddening rage and owls coming from Hogwarts were even more often then before. I on the other hand, closed myself in library, trying to find any solace in old books and pages.

But after every storm, came a bright morning. Our grief to this day is still strong and I will forever miss my mother; but we started to learn to live without her and only with each other. Rudolphus again started to be more lazy with his responsibilities and started to smile more. Rabastan still raged with fist and cursed, but he started to laugh more. My father tried for us, his children, but every know and again, I can see how death of my mother broke something in him and without her, he could never be whole.

Life goes on, I grew up. I have more fond memories of this years after tragedy and before Hogwarts. When father took me to Greece to Oracles, when in wonder I met priestess who like I, were touched by the presence of Apollo. Of Rudolphus, who tried for a change be rebellious heir and sneaked to Muggle world. He always brought things and presents with him, and I couldn't even remember how often loud screaming Muggle music could be heard in our manor. (That was also the year, when my father almost become bald because of his firstborn behavior). Of Rabastan, who was sickening in love with Aurelia Selwyn, two years his senior from Ravenclaw and all his letters were about her golden hair and silver eyes for half a year, before she sent him to hospital wing in Hogwarts, when she had enough of his stalking.

And finally the most awaited letter in my life came.

* * *

 _Dear Miss Lestrange_

 _We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minevra McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Diagon Alley was busy, there was a lot of Hogwarts students, who where shopping for school supplies like me or just spending time with theirs friends. That was exactly what did Rabastan, when we came to magic district. My second older brother by five years was almost exactly copy of Rudolphus, and almost everyone mistakes them as twins - both tall with sharp features and red hair, but Rabastan wears them short and he started this year to gain a small beard. That and their attitude were the only difference. Rudolphus was easy going most of the time with charming smile he could fool everyone, he also loved going to Wizengamot or court session with father and politics were his thing. Rabastan on the other hand in other life was a bull or maybe even nundu. He was rather noisy with quick temper to arouse and loved to fight - I lost count on how many owls came from Hogwarts to father about his detentions.

„I'll return at the dinner" Said Rabastan and then promptly walked away to his friends, who were waiting for him somewhere. I looked at Rudolphus, who just smiled at me.

„Where do you like to go first?" He asked. I already had a wand, I got it at my birthday as one of my presents, where father take me to Olivanders shop. The robes I would get from our family tailor and the book list was already ordered with potion kit.

„I would like to go to bookshop" I said after a moment.

„You will for sure be Ravenclaw" Rudolphus said, chuckling. „Lead the way, little sister"

The street was packed with people. On two sites stood funny looking buildings, some new and others ancient. One was tall and thin with purple walls and right next to him stood bright yellow shop with huge windows with stained glass. The alley was simply colorful - every shop was different and unique in their own right and people stood crowded before window display, looking in wonder. On the main square in the center was founded fountain of Hecate, looking at everything with mothers smile. Near it were standing stalls with shopkeepers shouting about their merchandise.

„The golden cauldron only five sickles!"

„Leg of frog, there knuts!"

„Parchments! Inkwells! Feathers!"

On other side in the sun young people were sitting and laughing with their friends and I spotted Rabastan within one of the group. I pointed at him and Rudolphus nodded to me, taking my hand and leaded me to one of the more for our standing in society, alley.

 _People were screaming in terror. There was fire, buildings in ruins. Figures in dark robes and with silver masks covering their faces, where casting deadly curses to fearful masses. In the sky was floating the image of a skull and snake. The times were dark…_

„Cassie, are you okey?" The hand on my arm pulled me from vision. I blinked stupidly, feeling worried gaze of my brother.

„Yes, I'm good" I lied, trying to not show anything different. I know that I should probably tell him about what I saw, but then he would almost certainly take me home. And beside, I learned that sometimes what Apollo showed me, should stay just with me.

„Come on, Rudi, we're almost there" I said, pulling him to the Magister De'Buel Library.

* * *

Most of the time, being daughter of the House Lestrange was good and easy. Add to that the fact, that I was the only daughter in this generation and above me, I was the apple in my father eye. I could do a lot more than average pureblood daughter and I mostly didn't use that, maybe once to get away from some pompous brat or some official parties.

I had loving family - it may not look like that at the first glance, but I know that my father loves me, even when he do not say it. We dragons rarely show our emotions, but _we uphold what is ours_ with all our heart and might.

But right now, standing on the stool with flying measuring tape and needles that were keeping my robe in place, and feeling judgmental eyes of mister Castillo, I really wanted to be some common girl. I hated fitting - it was boring, tiresome and at some point, even humiliating (with my female part growing, the measuring for my nightgown and underclothes was a nightmare).

„Don't fidget, missy, it's unbecoming" Said mister Castillo. He was a wizard in his fifties, a renown tailor from Mediolan. He was medium high, well build with darker skin and brown, thick hair with brown eyes that could say more than thousand words.

I didn't response, but tried to stand still. I know that coming to Hogwarts I needed new wardrobe, but I hoped that mister Castillo would just use my old measures, but it was fools hope.

 _There was a crow looking with too intelligent eyes, with sharp claws with red ribbon. Two people, man and women, tight in embrace. Faces twisted in madness. The dark snake crawl between their foots. On the altar lay the cracked dragon egg._

It was too bright and I feel pounding in my head, but it wasn't first time, when vision of this strength came. I was laying on the floor, the needles and measure tape nowhere to be seen, the same with mister Castillo, but I saw my father, who was looking at me with blank expression. He was man in his forties and tall, maybe taller then Rudolphus. His hair was dark red, like my brothers, and also tied in a ponytail with dark ribbon. His eyes were dark blue, the only features which he inherit from grandmother Giovanni and the rest was classic Lestrange features - sharp cheeks bones, triangular jaw and thin lips.

„How are you feeling?" His voice was strong, but filled with silent worry.

„ _Wed the heir to the firstborn daughter, a Helena to Troy she will become, wed the son to second daughter, a mighty child will be born; wed the son to third daughter and the end for the line will come_ " Apollo spoke, with some malice to his voice, but I started to learn that he was a merciful god most of the time. Sometimes he would take, like my mother, but sometimes he would give warnings, that would help my family in long run. I didn't know or maybe understand what I saw or said, but my father must have, because he paled and pressed his lips together, I almost could see how he process my small prophecy.

„You will go to Hogwarts come September" He said, helping me stand. His hand touched my face gently. I could feel tears in my eyes, the answer to the emotional turmoil to the vision. „You will need to be careful and cunning. There will be a lot of people that would try to use you for your gifts…"

„I know" I said quietly, feeling little cold now. He quirk his lips upward. His hard face for once become gentler. It was truly rare view to see my father smile even this small after my mother death.

„But you are my daughter" He said with pride in his eyes. „And you are a Lestrange and a dragon. You will manage."

„Of course I will" I smiled at him brightly and he put one of my blond locks behind my ear.

* * *

The meaning of my vision came really quick, even before my departure to Hogwarts. The engagement party of Houses Lestrange and Black was held at one of our summer manor in Heathor, West Sussex on 23rd August.

The weather was nice and warm with a lot of sun. In the garden were set round tabled and chairs, decorated with gold and white and fresh flowers. One long table was full with delicious food, where everyone could get what he wanted. In the air were floating trays with glass of Champaign between guests. Everywhere where blooming beautiful flowers and on the small scene sat the small orchestra, playing some classic and gentle music.

The bride to be was Andromeda Black, the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. She was 5"8 with dark brown hair and classic Black looks who she get from her father, but her gaze was more gentle then her fathers or sisters. She presented herself good in official robe and I couldn't denny that Blacks were good looking family.

She was fresh out of school and most displeased with whole affair, but to scared to outrage refused her parents. I didn't need Apollos words or sight to see this and I prayed to gods, that despite this start, it will be a good union. Rudolphus certainly looked interested in his new fiancee and tried to charm her with his smile and coy words, but it wasn't working. I wanted to laugh at the girl, because with her behavior towards him she only picked his interest more, and what dragon wants, he will get.

There was a lot of people, most of all Blacks and Lestranges, but also few friends of Rudolphus from school and even professor Slughorn from Hogwarts.

„I'm so bored" Said Sirius Black, young heir, sitting suddenly near me. He wore a scowl on his face and I could guess, that he also like his cousin, wasn't fan of my brother or maybe my whole family, and if think of that, his too.

„Think about what a marriage would look like" I couldn't restrain myself, I also felt bored. Every witch and wizard except me, Sirius Black and his younger brother, were older than us and thus we were mostly left to ourself. Regulus Black silently observed people, but his brother obviously was more active person.

„I still don't know why Andie has to marry him" scowled Black heir. I raised my eyebrow at him and he blushed, remembering suddenly with whom he was speaking. „Not that there is something wrong with your brother, but Bella should marry him."

„And why is that?" I cocked my head at him. „My brother looks more interested in Andromeda than he ever was in Bellatrix."

„Yeah, everyone would be" Murmured Sirius and I wanted to snort at that. „But Anti…"

I could image what he wanted to say. Andromeda looks softer then her older sister; but I had a feeling, that maybe that's why Apollo suggested that match.

„Whatever you may think of my family, my brother will try to make her happy" I said. Of that I was sure. We were raised to respect our wives and husbands, because dragons certainly could life alone, but life was way sweeter and fuller, when shared; and only strong person could mate with a dragon, thus we should honor that even when there is no love. My parents were so much in love before my mother death and I know that Rudolphus would try to recreate it in his own marriage. I couldn't wait to see my future nieces and nephews.

* * *

First of September came way faster then I expected, but with bubbling excited I was standing on the platform 9 and 3/4 King Cross in London. The black locomotive with red wagons was waiting for students, and there was a lot of people, saying goodbyes to their children, and making noice.

„So it's your turn, little sister" Said Rudolphus with smile. „Look after her, Rabastan, because I have a feeling, that she will find a lot of troubles."

„Of course I will" Agreed Rabastan. „Knowing her, I will have my hands full."

„Hey, I can look for myself just fine" I huffed, sticking my tongue on them.

„Regardless, it would easy my mind, if you would be careful, daughter" Said father with amused in his eyes. I smiled at him brightly.

„Of course I will try, father, but I can't say the same for Bastan, he's too tick for that" I said innocently.

„Oj, you…"

„Remember" Father interrupted Rabastan „You are of House Lestrange and I will expect only the best from you." He leveled me and Rabastan, who would enter his six year with _the_ look. „But most of all, have fun."

„I will father" I gave him a hug. It will be the first time for me when I will not see him for this long. It was saddening thought, but he was always just owl away. I probably should got owl, but I guess old Amber of Rabastan will be enough.

„If there will be any problem, came straight to your brother and most of all, don't let discover anyone your gift" Warned me father when releasing me from the hug. I nodded and hugged Rudolphus next.

„Next time I will be home, I want to see Andromeda without scowl on her face" I joked lightly. Right now I start to think that's her permanent face.

„I will try" He said dryly, releasing me and ruffling my hair. I huffed at him, pushing his hand back.

„I will help you with your trunk" Commanded Rabastan and looking last time at my oldest brother and father, I nodded, going after him. We passed some redhead and two families, and then we were entering the train.

„Do you want me me to stay?" Asked Rabastan, when we found empty compartment and he left my trunk at the shelf.

„I think, I will manage and you would probably scare any person I want to befriend" Rabastan rolled his eyes, but smiled at me.

„I will find compartment near yours, so if there was any problem…"

„…I will come find you" I ended the sentence, rolling my eyes at him. Seriously, I can handle myself just fine. I'm not a little kid anymore.

„Don't be so smart, little sister" He said and then promptly caught my nose, pulled gently and walked away fast, laughing.

„Rabastan, you ass!" I huffed after him. Stupid older brothers.

I sat near the window, looking at the still packed platform. There was some time till departure. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts, feeling excitement in my belly. My father and brothers always told me great deal about castle and now it's my turn to start my adventure in it.

 _Me too, my dear Cassandra, me too_ , cackled suddenly Apollo in my mind. I paid him no mind. He will not destroy this moment for me.


End file.
